Kisshu's Debut
by Seera'sTopHat
Summary: Nyuu and the Mew Scouts are shocked when Kisshu secretly auditions for the Tokyo singing contest. Admired by all his wonderful comments, will Kisshu make it through and became No.1?


_Mew Bubblegum: Hi, it's me with a little one chapter spoof thing or whatever you want to call it, about her our dear friend Kisshu. _

_Ichigo: Can I do the disclaimer?_

_Mew Bubblegum: I haven't finished yet! Wait a mo!_

_Ichigo: If I don't now, then I'll be late fore meeting Masaya_

_Mew Bubblegum: Oh we can't keep Masaya waiting, can we? (Only if we're lucky!) Anyway please note that Nyuu is from Elfen Lied, the girls from Sailor Moon and Tokyo Mew Mew are all here. _

_Serena: So from the Mew Scouts and Nyuu, we would like to say that Mew Bubblegum does not own these characters and would like to thank the original owners for creating them._

_Ichigo: That was my line!_

Kisshu yawned as he cleared away some of the dishes in the kitchen. The TV was on and Zakuro was singing one of her latest songs. He sang along to it quite well. Nyuu, heard him outside the kitchen. She hovered beside the door and listened to him. _He's not such a bad singer_, Nyuu thought. She burst in the door and Kisshu stopped singing.

"I love Zakuro-san's voice. She's such a good singer. Don't you agree?" Nyuu giggled.

Kisshu stacked a few plates and placed them in the cupboard. Nyuu leaned against the counter, smiling her head off.

"Uh, yeah, it's not bad," Kisshu finally replied.

"Not bad?" Nyuu was stunned, "That was an epic failure!"

Kisshu chuckled nervously. He put the last dishes away and put the towel on the counter. He left Nyuu alone in the kitchen, without saying a word. _Aha! He does like singing. I so saw him blush. I must have a word with Zakuro-san_, Nyuu thought.

She slithered out the kitchen and into the girls' dressingroom. There, Zakuro and Mina were getting ready to leave the cafe. Nyuu popped up behind Zakuro and grinned at her in the mirror.

"What do you want?" Zakuro asked.

"A small favour," Nyuu replied.

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to let Kisshu sing in front of a big audience!"

Nyuu put her hands into a pray position and bowed before Zakuro. Zakuro chuckled and smiled. She patted Nyuu's shoulder and left the changingroom.

"Hey!" Nyuu yelled.

"If he wants something, I'm sure Kisshu is old enough to get it himself," Zakuro replied.

"You have no idea..." Nyuu muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!"

Zakuro closed the door on Nyuu. Nyuu pulled a funny face and went in a huff. Mina laughed her head off and Nyuu rolled her eyes.

Later on that evening, Kisshu and Nyuu took a walk in the park. They were both silent, but they gazed at the beautiful sky. _Maybe I should just ask him. I suppose it's worth a try_, Nyuu thought. She put her hand on Kisshu's shoulder. They both stopped walking. Kisshu turned his head and looked at Nyuu's smiling face. _I'm scared now, that grin of hers is cute but mischevious_, Kisshu thought.

"Kisshu... Have you ever had a dream, but never realised it until someone pointed it out to you?" Nyuu asked.

"No, why?" Kisshu replied.

"Beacause, it's about to happen now!"

Kisshu's eyes widened and he flinched. Nyuu took one of his hands in her grasp.

"I think you're a really good singer," Nyuu whispered.

Kisshu's face went red with embarrassment. He was shocked by what Nyuu had just said. Nyuu laughed.

"What did you think I was gonna say?" Nyuu continued to laugh.

"I don't know..." Kisshu said nervously.

"I tried to ask Zakuro-san if she would let you perform, but she said you had to get there yourself."

"What a shame."

Kisshu felt relieved. _Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but i think I'd get quite scared going up on that stage, _Kisshu thought. Nyuu looked a little saddened. Kisshu lifted her chin up.

"Hey, come on. Where's that smile that cheers me up?" Kisshu copied Nyuu's smiled, "Like this!"

Nyuu laughed at Kisshu's silly face.

"See that's better," Kisshu laughed too.

He tugged at his cheeks, making silly faces. Nyuu was killing herself laughing.

The next day, Nyuu stared at the TV. Zakuro was singing on it again. _I guess, Zakuro-san is right. I can't push Kisshu to do something he doesn't want, though I'm not sure what he wants. I'll just have to wait and see_, Nyuu thought. She sighed and sang along a little with Zakuro's voice. Kisshu walked passed the kitchen door and heard Nyuu's voice. He stopped in his tracks and peered in at her. _I know why she wants me to sing! She wants to sing with me! How sweet_, Kisshu thought. He got so caught up in it all that he didn't notice Pai behind him.

"Are we doing some stalking today?" Pai whispered.

Kisshu jumped out of his skin. He looked around at Pai, who was grinning like mad. Kisshu looked at him blankly. _He's smiling! That's terrifiying!_ Kisshu thought.

"What's the noise all about?" Nyuu asked.

"Kisshu here was stalk-" Pai started but then Kisshu covered his mouth.

"We were just.. Just talking and I got a little carried away!" Kisshu paniced.

"Okay," Nyuu laughed, "You two stop slacking off."

Pai felt a surge of dislike for Kisshu at that moment. Nyuu walked off into the main bit of the cafe. Pai glared at Kisshu. Kisshu smiled and made a quick exit to the main part of the cafe. Walking backwards, Kisshu bumped into Zakuro.

"Watch it!" she said, coldly.

Kisshu jumped out of his skin again and ran off into the changing rooms.

_No one can creep up on me hear... I think_, Kisshu thought. Suddenly, Taruto's face popped down from the ceiling. Kisshu screamed and ran out the door. Shirogane walked up behind Kisshu and sniggered. He then breathed on Kisshu's neck. Kisshu's hair stood on end and he turned around to see Shirogane laughing. Kisshu sighed.

"It's what you get for running round the cafe," Shirogane laughed.

A picture formed in Kisshu's head of him chasing Shirogane around the cafe. _I'd have a giant pie in my hand to splatter him with. That's not a bad idea_, Kisshu thought and chuckled to himself.

"Get back to work!" Shirogane screamed into Kisshu's face.

Kisshu stood to attension and saluted Shirogane, then he marched off. _What an idiot_, Shirogane thought. Kisshu sulked at one of the tables in the cafe. He stared out the window, it was pouring rain. He looked back into the cafe, Nyuu was swinging around Shirogane's neck like normal, Pai looked depressed as normal and Pudding was jumping about like there was no tomorrow. _It's always the same. Serve customers, get shouted at by Shirogane, Nyuu sweet talking me and Pai telling me not to interfere with other guys' girlfriends. It's boring and dull_, Kisshu thought. Suddenly, he got a bright idea. _I'm going to audition at Tokyo's singing contest! Zakuro-san is one of the judges so I should get through_, Kisshu thought. He sprang out of the chair and danced around. Then he bumped into Shirogane. He stared at Kisshu. Kisshu smiled and disappeared into the changing room.

The next week, it was closing time and everyone was clearing up and putting stuff away.

"I'm beat. Shirogane-san makes us work too hard!" Ichigo complained.

"Ryou only wants the best for us!" Nyuu laughed

"That's not the point..."

"Hey! Look on TV, Kisshu is singing!" Lita shouted.

The all gathered around the TV. Kisshu went red and he looked from behind them all. They all turned around to look at him. His face looked quite scared.

"You never said you were auditioning!" Nyuu shouted.

"That's what the 'important buisness' was last week, na no da!" Pudding yelled.

"Uh..." Kisshu smiled nervously.

"You know Kisshu's not bad at singing," Lita said.

Zakuro walked passed them all. Ichigo ran in front of her and stopped her from going any further.

"You could have said he was entering the contest!" Ichigo yelled.

"It was my place to say anything," Zakuro replied, coldly.

Kisshu stood proud as all the comments came flooding in. _I can see it now! Nyuu asking to sing with me! We shall own our own CD and make much money, more than that rotten Shirogane. And then Nyuu will think he's worthless and dump him. Ah yes, I can see our future together now_, Kisshu thought. He smiled as these pictures ran through his mind.

"Earth to Kisshu! Why didn't you tell us?" Nyuu demanded.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought about what you said last week and so, I went for it," Kisshu smiled.

"Shut up everyone! The judges are saying something!" Lita yelled.

"_I think that was one of the best performances I've heard in a while... I think you could be become the boy version of Zakuro-san... Yes, I think you did very well,_" the TV said.

Kisshu's eyes lit up as everyone gasped at the comments.

"The boy version of Zakuro? Oh please!" Minto said snobbishly.

Kisshu felt outraged. He stood over Minto with flames blazing in his eyes. Nyuu turned around and he became a sweet angel, halo and all. Zakuro started singing on the TV and Minto grinned, pushing her way forward to the TV. Nyuu and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

"What's all this about?" Shirogane asked.

"Kisshu entered the Tokyo singing contest and got great results!" Nyuu beamed.

"Riiiiiiight, pull the other leg."

"I'm telling you it's the real honest truth!"

Nyuu stormed at Shirogane. He was actually very surprised. Kisshu appeared behind Nyuu and smiled smugly at Shirogane. Devil horns appeared out of Kisshu's head, but when Nyuu turned around he became the angel with the halo again. Shirogane raised an eyebrow.

"You're fired," Shirogane said to Kisshu and walked off.

"Hey! What? You can't fire me! I live here!" Kisshu yelled

"Consider yourself out on the streets too, then."

"Ryou!" Nyuu screamed.

Nyuu chased after Shirogane and begged him to reconsider Kisshu's job. She turned around and noticed that Kisshu and left.

_I don't need that lot! I've got my big career ahead of me! Well... I do wish someone would stick up for me once in a while_, Kisshu thought. He sighed and walked along the path. Suddenly, he heard a voice in the distance, he turned around and say Nyuu running up behind him.

"Gah! Don't make me run like that. I thought you'd left for good," Nyuu said, breathless.

She caught her breath back and stood properly again.

"Shirogane doesn't want me there, fine. I won't stay where I'm not wanted," Kisshu said proudly.

"Don't be stupid!" Nyuu exclaimed.

She tugged at Kisshu's arm and pulled him back towards the cafe. He struggled to get her off him, but Nyuu wasn't going to take no for an answer. _I give up_, Kisshu thought. He sighed and gave in to Nyuu's strengh.

Nyuu burst in through the door and stormed up to Shirogane.

"YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO KISSHU!" Nyuu screeched at him.

Her face roared at him but he even attempt to notice anything she was saying. Shirogane kept on reading a magazine.

"Why do I have a boyfriend that's so ignorent?" Nyuu sighed.

"I have no idea..." Kisshu whispered, "That's just mad..."

Shirogane looked up blankly.

"Did you say something?" he asked softly.

Nyuu screamed and stomped off. Kisshu laughed and followed her into the kitchen. _With all this arguing over.. ME. I'm sure to win Nyuu over from Shirogane. I mean come on, look at him. What has he got to offer her that I don't?_ Kisshu thought, happily.

"Gah! He gets so much on my nerves!" Nyuu cursed.

"Leave him alone, let someone else talk to him. I'd say his perfect match is Minto, but then what would I know?" Kisshu suggested.

"Yeah... Not funny..."

"Soooooooooorryyyyy!"

"You better be. Now when have you got to perform live?"

"At the weekend. I go live to the nation!" {A/N: This is starting to sound like X Factor or BGT. "And here we are, live to the nation," Trust Kisshu}

"L-live? Oh my gosh! Will you be alright with that?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to sing a favourite of mine. It's called Humming." {A/N: Humming is Kisshu's offical TMM song by the way}

"Sounds so cute!"

Nyuu pranced about the kitchen, humming a little song of her own.

Over the rest of the week, Shirogane let Kisshu come back and work again. Everything ran smoothly, until Satuday, the night of Kisshu's performance. Nyuu, the Mew Scouts, Tart and Pai all went to see Kisshu on stage.

"Pudding wants to perform too, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed.

"No, Pudding, you have to audition, like Kisshu did," Lettuce replied.

A fanfare began to play and Kisshu walked out onto the stage. He was wearing a tight red shirt tucked loosely into his dark, skinny trousers and a green cap, which he hid his ears in. Kisshu took a deep breathe and the music began to play. At the start, his voice was a bit wobbley, but then he looked at Nyuu and somehow, he gained a bit of confidence and sang his little heart out to all who could hear him. Nyuu's eyes lit up with the glory of his charming voice.

"That's what I call talent," Lita whispered to Minto, "His voice reminds me a bit of my ex-boyfriend."

"Who doesn't remind you of that jerk?" Minto muttered.

Kisshu finished the song and awaited the judges comments, including Zakuro.

"I enjoyed that so much, touching to the heart," the first judge smiled.

"I've got to say, I had my doubts at the start, but then you picked the song up well," the second judge said.

"Kisshu, I know someone who was very right about you. One of the best singers I've heard in a long time," Zakuro added.

The crowd all cheered.

After a few other acts, it came to who would be the winner. There was only three left. A plump girl, a young teeneger, but just a bit older looking than Pai, and Kisshu. They all stood and waited for their hopes and dreams to be smashed. Kisshu looked around for Nyuu, he'd lost sight of her in the crowd.

"The results are all in," the announcer started, "In third place is... Flora!"

The plump girl crouched down and started to cry a little. Her mother came up onto the stage and helped her off.

"In second is... Kisshu!" the announcer continued.

Kisshu jumped up and down, smiling his head off. Suddenly, Nyuu, Ichigo and Serena ran out and all hugged him.

"We're all so proud of you, Kisshu!" Serena cheered.

"Well done!" Ichigo giggled.

"You deserve first, but it was pretty close," Nyuu added.

Back at the cafe that night, everyone celebrated with some special juice that Keiiricho made.

"Here's some strawberry and raspberry, fudge swirl cake," Keiiricho gestured towards the large plate of frosting.

Everyone tucked into it and enjoyed themselves.

Though Kisshu didn't win the contest, he did get a money prize and a one off CD for him and some friends to make. He chose Nyuu, Ichigo and Zakuro to help him. Of course Taruto didn't take no for an answer, so he helped too. It made quite a big success, but Kisshu never continued his singing career.

So... how'd you like it? Please tell me in a review^^ Love from Mew Bubblegum and the gang 3


End file.
